The Interrogation Room
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: Al is a spy that has been captured by the Japanese. He is put into a room where he'll be interrogated and tied to a chair. However, his interrogator has... different, unorthodox methods of getting the required information out of him. Will he crack? Based on an RP that I'm doing with my partner and on the USUK doujinshi, Toxic. Rated M, yaoi, roleplaying, AU, 2pAmeripan/2pAmepan


**Commentary:** Well. I've been RPing lots and my friend and I we're RPing 2pAmepan/2pAmeripan (whatever you want to call it, and frankly, I there isn't hardly enough Amepan/Ameripan, let alone the 2p version.) In our rp, Kuro (2pJapan) is a stripper and Al (2pAmerica) is a guard at the club *cough*basedlooselyontheUSUKdoujinshiToxic*cough* (which you should really check out, link in my profile). Anyways, Kuro was explaining to the (slightly) vanilla Al about people's various kinks and the example he brought up was role play. And an example he used was "the interrogation room" where the seme would play the guard and extract information out of the prisoner, the uke. In this case, the roles are slightly switched where the uke is dominant and the seme is the one who's being "interrogated". And so, I thought it's actually be fun to write it out~ so enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The basis of Al and Kuro are made up (since both personalities are fanmade). Please don't flame if you don't agree with our personalities.

**Warnings:** role play, role reversal, yaoi (boyxboy), orgasm denial, teasing and good ol' smexiness

* * *

High heeled boots clicked against the cold stone floor and warned Al of the incoming presence. He didn't know how long he's been sitting there but his shoulders had gone stiff from being twisted back behind him and handcuffed behind the chair back. He's already tried to break out of the handcuffs but to no avail, only proving to bruise his wrists.

His ankles were also tied to the chair by coarse, textured rope and a black cloth blindfold tied over his eyes. He sat up a little straighter as the person's sharp footsteps came closer and a cold slender hand was dragged over his chest and over his shoulders.

"Comfortable?" A smooth voice purred in his ear. Al exhaled slowly, shying away slightly at the touch. Swallowing, he tried to calm his palpitating heart. He had no idea what this person would do to him.

Not receiving an answer, the person ran their another hand over Al's chest and up over his shoulder, hands kneading the sore muscles. Al bit the inside of his lower lip to keep from moaning as the hands expertly worked the soreness from his shoulders. The hands, despite behind slender and almost feminine-like, held strength and power, easily able to achieve the right force to make Al sigh quietly, in content.

"Comfortable now?" The voice purred again. Something behind the voice told Al that this was all a game to the owner of the voice and that they were going to have fun at his expense.

"Not exactly the best treatment, but the massage was nice..." Al said. He was not to tell anyone the information he knew and he could take a lot of pain, even relishing it sometimes.

"I am glad you enjoyed it..." The person said smoothly. There were a few clicks of their heeled boots and the person moved slowly around Al, dragging a gentle hand from Al's shoulder, down his shoulder blade and around his bicep, fingers flitting over his ribs and midsection before up his chest and up his neck slowly to cup his left jaw. Al involuntarily shivered, his skin tingling from the ghost-like touch. The thumb of the hand traced gentle circles on the edge of his mouth.

"What," the voice whispered, dangerously close to his right ear. "Is an American spy doing in such a place like this~?" Ah, that's what this person wanted. Information.

The fingers of the hand on his cheek dug in a little, nails pressing onto his tan skin, not enough to be painful, but enough to start the discomfort. The person's hot breath enveloped Al's ear, making blood rush to his cheeks as well as a little southward. He jumped a little when a warm tongue traced the shell of his ear. His earlobe and shell was assaulted with little nibbles and kisses and he felt more blood rush north and south. What kind of interrogation was this?

"Would you consider telling me?" The voice whispered teasingly, breath tickling his ear making Al shiver again.

Al twitched but didn't answer, his brain struggling to keep up with the little sensations. This person was smaller than him and yet he gave Al the feeling that he was completely helpless. He didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Perhaps if you saw who I am, you'd reconsider..." The person purred and he felt the hand leave his jaw only to fiddle with the knot at the back of his head. The blindfold fell away from his eyes and his lids fluttered opened, his pupils focusing on the person standing in the dim light.

His eyes widened slightly as he raked his gaze over the man standing before him.

He was thin and lean but well built. His skin was a smooth white porcelain, covered only by his clothing. What little clothing he had on, at least.

The man before him was clad in a small, very tight, navy blue vest made to look like a police uniform, complete with little lapel pins and a few gold chains, showing off his smooth shoulders, arms, and a small band of skin between his navel and hip bones. He wore a pair of, once again, very small and very tight shorts that began just below his hip bones and stopped a fourth of the way down his thighs, showing off slender legs in knee high, black leather boots with high heels, making his small frame look a bit longer. Perched atop his his head was a matching navy blue police hat with the official seal of the Japanese police force.

But under that hat and through the strands of coal black hair, were eager, purple eyes, filled with sly wisdom, very much like a fox. The man licked his lips and smirked at Al as he scanned the man over.

"Feel like telling me now?" He asked again. Al smirked back at him.

"I have to say, you've got killer legs but the answer is still no." He watched in amusement as the man sighed. "Though it is quite tempting." The man didn't react but only stepped closer to him again, leaning over to cup Al's jaw again with his right hand.

"At least tell me your name?" He asked, letting a slight whine into the words. "So I don't have to call you 'American spy' all the time..." Al rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure there is a file on me already, this isn't my first time here after all... Shouldn't you have already been briefed? Your superiors should've already-" he was silenced with a slender finger placed on his lips.

"But I want to hear it from you, my little American spy~" he smiled slyly, going back to nibbling on Al's left ear. Al felt the small electrical sparks around his ear, as they went back to his brain, making his ears and cheeks warm.

"Al. Al Jones." He said firmly, trying to ignore what the Japanese man was doing to him. The man paused his nibbles and kisses for a brief second to whisper lowly in his already sensitive ear.

"My name is Kuro," he traced the shell of Al's ear with his tongue before pulling away again, smiling pleasantly, something that unsettled Al slightly, given his current situation. "How far will you go to protect your secrets?"

"Till death." Al answered firmly. He was hoping that wouldn't be the case though.

"We'll see." Kuro responded with another sly smile. Al wanted to wipe the smile off his face so bad but at the moment, he was... A little tied up at the moment. Literally.

Kuro went down to kiss Al's jaw, placing a kiss and a little nibble every few inches of skin he came across.

It felt good, Al admitted to himself, but he didn't understand what Kuro was doing. Wasn't he to be tortured until admission? Not that he was complaining about these methods.

"Tell me?" Kuro purred, nuzzling into Al's cheek, working his way down to his exposed neck and pushing aside the fabric of his shirt, kissing the now exposed skin.

"Of course not." Al scoffed, staying absolutely still. Not that he could do much anyways.

A sudden pain erupted from his neck and he winces, cursing under his breath. Kuro pulled back to smirk.

"Whoops~ I forgot to mention..." Kuro leaned into to lick the bite mark only to nibble on it again, breaking the blood vessels, but not the skin. "I bite," he said playfully. Al rolled his eyes, wincing slightly when Kuro but another area on his neck.

"Quit it..." He mumbled slightly, biting the inside of his lower lip again, not really wanting him to stop. He shouldn't want Kuro to continue, but the little playful bites excited him, starting to rile him up. Kuro chuckles into his skin and licked another bite before pulling away.

"You're not in charge, Al," he smiled evilly. "You have no control." Kuro ran his hands over Al's shoulders and down his chest, the only thing separating his hands and Al's skin was his shirt. He continued downwards past his hips and down on the tops of his thighs, stroking them up and down. Al shivered again and kept his eyes downwards, off of Kuro and where his hands were. He tried thinking of something else, of being somewhere else, but couldn't shut out the feeling of Kuro's hands on his thighs, and the sound of his breath in his ear. He swallowed again, clenching his jaw. Kuro just smirked.

"That's adorable... Trying to focus elsewhere when you know..." He moved his right hand to the inside of his thigh. "You want..." Ever so slowly, his hand inched closer and closer to where his legs met. "This~" He finally ran a ghost like hand over Al's crotch. He was half hard and he could feel the blood rushing south. He bit back a moan, and his brow came down as he frowned slightly.

Kuro's hand left that dangerous area and traveled back up to Al's button down shirt, and both hands fiddled with the buttons, unbuttoning the top three to expose his collarbone and the top of his chest.

Al glared at Kuro's playfulness and wanted to tell him to either stop the teasing and fuck off or to hurry up. He hated how he could feel himself debate internally, all because of the touches of the Japanese "policeman". He craved more of the pain mixed with pleasure, wanting the little electric shocks again that Kuro's touch caused.

Kuro smiled slyly again and moved to sit across Al's lap, sitting as if riding side saddle, and crossed his legs, turning Al's face towards his own.

"Don't make that expression, choose what you want. Resist or concede," he purred, tracing circles over Al's collar bone. "I will get the information out of you, it is only a matter of when." Al response was a low growl. He wanted to get Kuro's cocky face out of his own, but he couldn't. Yet.

Kuro chuckles and his fingers traced more circles, going down slowly with each slow, torturous circle. He kissed Al's jaw again, being gentle this time before kissing a dark bite mark and adding another next to it.

"I'm going to have a hard time explaining those, ya know..." Al sighed. Explaining the hickeys, conveniently placed in the most obvious areas, would be hard, at least if he made it out of here still sane.

"I don't care. It's not their business to know what I'm going to do with you." Kuro said, continuing down, dropping down to Al's collarbone now, biting and leaving marks there as well. Al didn't know weather to moan or wince, his emotions and thoughts swirling around him in a wild storm.

Kuro undid the rest of the buttons, pushing aside the material to expose Al's torso completely, his shirt being pushed down around his cuffed arms. Al shivered slightly at the cold air hitting his heated skin and he found that he had to breath harder because of Kuro's light touches.

Kuro ran his fingers over Al's chest and stomach, marveling how the muscles twitched and flushed under his fingers. He touched the skin over Al's ribs. He watched as Al inhaled and exhaled, watching as his skin stretched over the bones and muscle and then went back in place on the exhales. Kuro looked up into Al's face, his eyes flickering over his features.

His strong jaw, the pointed nose, and his cheekbones, all a beautiful tan color. His spiky, ruffled reddish hair was parted on one side and a particular little cowlick stuck up from the rest but drooped like a weeping willow tree. But what fascinated Kuro, was Al's eyes. They were a deep, blood red color, almost like a pure ruby stone.

"Quit starin'. I'm not some animal on display," Al almost glared at Kuro, when he stopped the touching. He didn't like when people stared at him too long.

Kuro shifted in Al's lap, wiggling his hips down and brushing against the growing bulge in Al's pants. He groaned and glared at Kuro who only smiled back innocently.

"Now, perhaps, Al? Or do you want me to go... further?" Kuro asked again, licking his lips. Al bit the inside of his lip again. Of course Kuro wanted an answer.

"I'm not spilling anytime soon. Deal with it." He said. He was continuing to resist without saying he was actually enjoying the torture.

Kuro only smiled and hopped off Al's lap, only to stand between his legs. He bent down, kissing Al's chest, moving down to kiss an exposed nipple. Al blushed when he felt Kuro's mouth surround one, licking and sucking on it, his other hand fiddling with the other. He frowned and felt his breathing hitch again. He twitched when Kuro brushed his teeth against the sensitive area but sighed when he only sucked a little bit harder.

When he deemed Al flushed enough, he licked down his stomach, kissing each little pack of his stomach muscles and sunk to his knees. He ran his fingers under the edge of Al's pants, stroking the skin under there.

Al wanted nothing more to than to throw Kuro off of him and pin him down. To wipe the smirk off his face, he'd rip off the skimpy clothes, if you could even call them that, and forget the tortuous teasing. He'd just fuck Kuro long and hard and make him scream. He'd love to switch the tables on the cocky Japanese man before him.

"Stop teasing..." Al growled under his breath and Kuro's smirk grew wider.

"Eager now, huh? You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kuro stood, taking his hands away from Al's skin. Al was about to open his mouth to order him back on his knees when something in Kuro's eyes silenced him. Kuro walked off, out of the light and sunk back to the shadows, his hips swaying from side to side.

There were a few brief moments of mild panic where Al though Kuro was going to leave him in his current state. Shirt open, skin heated and a half hard erection that wasn't going down anytime soon. Al cursed his natural body reactions and then was about to curse Kuro when he came back, stepping from the light to hold up a round circular ring. Al stiffened and frowned again. "... What the fuck is that?" Kuro smirked and came closer to him. Al wanted to up and leave right there, not sensing anything good.

"Language, my dear American," Kuro came closer an knelt between Al's legs again. He set the ring down by his knee and unbuttoned Al's pants, leaning in to pull the zipper down with his teeth, giving Al a sultry look. He kisses the half hard bulge and then leaned back, picking up the ring with one hand and pulling down Al's boxers with the other. Al had to keep himself from moaning at the slightest touches. Kuro quickly slipped the ring over Al's half hard member, pressing it firmly down to the base, avoiding touching any of Al's skin.

Al groaned as he felt Kuro's breath on his sensitive skin and looked down at Kuro who smirked back at him.

"See? Control. That's what you losing and lacking."

"Let's see you in my situation and not react this way, smart ass." Al snapped back, slightly pissed that Kuro was taking advantage of natural body reactions that even Al couldn't control.

"Ah ah ah..." Kuro tsked and ran a few fingers over Al's erection, pulling a few moans from his lips, much to his distain. More blood rushed to his erection and he felt the ring grow tighter around it. "Watch your language, Al."

"Don't be an a-ahh!" Al shot back, only to be cut off by his own moan when Kuro gave a good pump down Al's cock. Kuro grinned and licked his lips again before kissing Al's tip, sending waves of pleasures over Al body.

"How many spies did your government send?" Kuro asked, breath tickling his sensitive skin.

"N-not telling..." Al ground out. He gasped when Kuro's tongue flitted out of his mouth to lick Al's tip again, dipping into Al's foreskin, the blood rushing southward to make the ring feel even tighter.

"Is it just you or do I get to have fun with others?" Kuro purred and hummed slightly, sending vibrations over his sensitive skin. Al growled, wanting nothing more than to stop his teasing. He bucked his hips off the chair a little in an effort to get Kuro to move faster.

Kuro smirked up at Al, wrapping his fingers around Al's base, but only keeping them there and not moving. He placed another hand on Al's hips, pressing down firmly.

"Ah ah..." He said, moving only his index finger to stroke laterally, painfully slow. "Not until you give me what I want."

"And what if I tell you I'll give you information if you give me what I want?" Al glared down at him. He wanted to be the one in control.

"What do you want then?" Kuro asked slyly. He knew Al didn't want to admit he was feeling good, that he wasn't supposed to give into this kind of torture.

Al paused, debating if he should admit to his body's needs. This was better than what he's heard the Japanese do to their other prisoners, but it also was humiliating.

Blushing, he mumbled, trying to keep his voice low and unheard. "Just finish already..." Kuro's smirk wasn't going away.

"I could just walk away, if I wanted to." He said, watching as a bit of panic filled Al's eyes. "I can leave you here, all... excited and needy."

"So do it then," Al retorted despite his mind screaming the opposite. He wasn't going to give in, but he wanted relief.

Kuro only smiled. He moved his hand to the cock ring and turned on a switch that Al hadn't seen earlier, making the ring start to vibrate. A low buzz resounded through the room, cutting through the silence.

Al gasped, feeling like he was being electrocuted as the waves of pleasure began to overtake him. He let a few low moans slip past his lips and he bucked his hips again. Kuro stood, moving away and stood before Al, smirking.

"I'll take my leave, as you wish. I'll be back to check on you," he turned on his heel and started walking away. He was actually leaving? How long is Kuro going to leave him like this? He couldn't focus with the buzzing filling his ears and the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

"W-wait!" He choked out, wiggling his hips and nearly grinding back into the chair, desperate for friction.

The click of heels pauses and Kuro came back, hanging just out of the light, using the shadows to accent his shoulders and waist.

"If you're not willing to tell me anything, then I'm not going to bother with you any longer." Kuro said slowly, not moving any closer. Al inhaled slowly, trying to control his breathing.

"I-I'll give you w-what you want..." Of course Al wasn't going to tell Kuro anything true, that's the whole concept of lying, but he had to make sure that all the information was plausible.

Kuro stepped closer and smiled pleasantly. "Wonderful," he purred again. "Do tell."

Al took a shaky deep breath, trying to focus his mind off his throbbing erection. "I-It's just me. I was sent to get information about the next move of the J-Japanese..." Al twitched and he felt himself getting close, the coil in his stomach tightening.

"And did you get anything before we caught you?" Kuro sunk to his knees in front of Al's erect cock but didn't move to touch it.

"... I found the plans to the new weapons... But nothing on the next possible attack." That was partially true. He'd found new plans for a new gun as well as plans for improving the planes but he'd also found the information of the next attack, which he was to hand deliver to his government when he got back. If he got back.

"Did you send any information to your government?" Kuro asked, pleased that he was getting information now. Al shook his head and stayed silent, keeping his eyes locked with the Japanese man. Breathing properly was getting increasingly harder.

Kuro reached for Al's cock and used his index finger to spread the precum around on the head, pressing lightly. Al stiffened and bit the inside of his lip, the skin in there becoming irritated from all the constant biting.

"Answer." Kuro demanded, wrapping his fingers around Al's shaft, squeezing hard enough to cause Al to wince slightly.

"N-no..." He clenches his jaw, trying not to moan. The pain was almost as good as the pleasure.

"What about the transmission you sent out before we caught you?" Kuro looked up at him, giving him what looked like a sly look mixed with slight annoyance. "Don't lie or you will be punished."

Al mentally smacked himself. Of course they would be monitoring the airwaves. "I-It was for my boss... That I had i-information and I was r-ready to go home."

"Good boy..." Kuro nodded and smiled, giving Al a little lick, causing him to gasp and flinch.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Kuro asked pleasantly.

"Y-yeah..." Al cracked a lopsided grin, flinching before speaking. "Blow me."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Kuro burst out laughing. He put a hand to his mouth to try and stifle the laughter but it did nothing to stop his shaking shoulders. Al frowned slightly and wanted to kick Kuro.

"Wow, how unlike you it is to request something so... Elegantly... Even when we're role playing..." Kuro said between laughs, still failing to stop the laughter that echoed around the room.

"Shut up, Kuro and hurry up..."Al ground out, his mind still very much focused on his aching erection. "I-I'm getting really c-close..."

Kuro nodded, squashing out the happiness in his eyes and replacing it with knowledge and professionalism. He switched off the vibrations and Al sighed and also whined slightly, already missing the blissful sensations.

But the vibrations were quickly replaced with Kuro's mouth, wrapping itself over the head of Al's cock. It was warm, moist and tight, his tongue running itself over Al's hot skin.

"This is your reward." Kuro said around Al's cock and Al let the pleasure overwhelm him and he tipped his head back, letting the moans pour from his mouth. He was dangerously close and on the edge.

Kuro was, no doubt, a pro at this. He bobbed his head, almost taking all of Al. What part he didn't take, was stoked with one hand while the other reached into Al's boxers to massage his balls.

Al let a few low cusses slip and Kuro scraped his teeth gently over the sensitive skin, causing Al to buck his hips. Kuro felt his gag reflex being triggered but forced it mostly away, choking slightly on Al's cock.

Feeling the back of Kuro's throat close around his tip shoved Al over the cliff and he felt himself cumming but nothing came out. This confused Al and especially when Kuro pulled away and only had saliva strings connecting him to Al but no semen.

"W-what...?" He said, breathless.

"It's a dry orgasm, Al. You've never had one before?" Kuro asked after wiping his mouth. He smiled, amused and chuckled, still stroking Al with one hand who was still very hard. "As soon as I take this off," he stroked the cock ring, still wrapped around Al's base. "You can cum. But until then..." Kuro smirked more, continuing to stroke him.

Al was almost super sensitive and he felt tired and yet he still needed to cum. He was almost desperate as he bucked his hips again.

Kuro licked his lips again before kissing the side of Al's cock, sucking on the skin. He would kiss from the base to tip, alternating between nibbling and sucking, stroking the other side of his cock. In between towards the tip of his erection, Kuro finally clicked a button on the cock ring. He quickly wrapped his mouth around the head of Al's cock and sucked, as Al moaned loudly, bending forward as far as he could. He felt close again and after a few good pumps mixed with Kuro's sucking, he came again, his orgasm overwhelming him.

"Ahhh!" He groaned, cumming hard into Kuro's mouth. Kuro felt the hot liquid coat his throat, two orgasms worth of cum, and swallowed. When Al was completely spent, he pulled off of Al and licked his lips, giving a sultry look at Al.

"Thank you for the meal," he said, causing Al to blush while Kuro pulled up Al's boxers and did up his pants. "And for the information." He stood and winked, a smile playing at his lips. Once again, he rans his hands over Al's toned muscles causing him to shiver. Al felt tired and he figured the way things were going, Kuro wouldn't give him time to rest much.

"I'm going to untie you from the chair and take you somewhere more... Suitable. Don't try kicking or running." He stepped back and disappeared into the darkness before coming back and wrapped a dog collar around his neck, tightening it snugly but not enough to hurt. He buckled it and slid his hands down Al's chest again, kissing his jaw and cheek. "You belong to me now." He then clipped a leash to the collar and Al frowned. A smile played at Kuro's lips as he slid his hands down his stomach and down one leg, reaching the rope. He carefully and slowly undid the rope and Al considered kicking him and running as soon as Kuro undid all of his bonds but... He also wanted to see what else Kuro had in store for him. So what if he was going to be a little late returning home, this was, to put it bluntly, the most attention and relief he'd had in a while, especially when he was in the field. And Kuro was damn talented with his hands and mouth.

Kuro untied the other rope tying his legs from the chair and stepped back a little, fully expecting him to run, despite Kuro holding the leash. When all Al did was look up at him expectedly, he was thoroughly pleased.

He moved around the back of Al and undid one handcuff quickly, pulling it out of the the back of the chair and quickly relocked his hands together but apart from the chair. He stood and moved back to the front and tugged the leash gently.

"Stand and follow me. Don't trip, I'm not going to pick you up." Kuro looked at him almost eagerly and shifted his weight to one leg. After a moment's hesitation, Al slowly stood and lifted his hands off from around the chair back, doing so without his eyes leaving Kuro's face. He was tired, but not enough to put him out for the rest of the night. Al had a feeling Kuro would change that though.

His shirt hung around his elbows but it didn't really matter to him as he was led like an animal out of that dimly lit room and to another room that was also dimly lit. This room however, had a bed with a headboard made to look vines wrapping around the large mattress. Two bedside tables framed the wall behind the bed and a large white, ivory dresser was pushed under a large mirror. Everything in the room looked very sleek and modern with a touch of the past. It also looked like someone's bedchamber.

A bed... Just how far is he going to go? Al wondered as Kuro walked directly to the bed.

"Lie down on your back." Kuro said, pointing to the bed.

"Hey, I'm not a dog," Al grumbled. Kuro looked at him with a sneaky smile.

"You're whatever I call you, Al," he said sweetly. He's having way too much fun with this, Al thought. Never less, he shuffled to the bed and came to rest with his back and arms pressed against the headboard.

"Head on the pillows," Kuro ordered. He scowled and shifted so that his head was on the pillows, but he had to lay on his side to retain feeling in his arms. Kuro moved and undid one handcuff, bringing both arms back up to the headboard, looping the handcuff through the headboard and then quickly handcuffing both wrists to it, all before Al had a chance to even pull away.

Al scowled again and tested the handcuffs and the strength of the headboard, and found they were both securely intact and not goig to break without some damage to Al's own body. Kuro leaned down and kissed Al's cheek, pulling away to stand backs me admire how vulnerable and compliant Al looked.

Here he was, stretched out before him, his tan chest and stomach rising with each breath, arms above his head, exposing sensitive places Kuro could exploit. His pants were situated just under his hip bones, his button open and his zipper halfway down. His rusty hair was all ruffled and Kuro could tell he was biting the inside of his lower lip and he looked Kuro over again.

"If you're good..." Kuro said, his voice dripping with seduction and confidence. He lifted hands to start slowly undoing the buttons of the tight police vest. With each button undone, more of the smooth porcelain skin was revealed until his whole chest was revealed. "I may reward you." He shrugged off the vest, letting it fall off his shoulders onto the cold floor. Then he brought one leg up, placing the sole of his boot on the edge of the bed before bringing his hands down his chest, (sadly) past his shorts and to his boots. He pulled the zipper down one boot and pulled his legs out of the black leather and then repeated the step for the other. He discarded both somewhere before turning his back on Al, peaking over his shoulder and winking. He let his hands trail down his sides and down to the zipper on his own shorts, slowly pulling down and then pulling down the shorts, letting them fall after getting past his thighs. He felt Al's gaze on him and smiled, knowing he successfully was keeping Al engaged and entertained.

Kuro turned and climbed into the bed, carefully moving between Al's ankles. He crouched there and ran his hands over Al's thighs, making Al shiver again. His hands brushed against the insides of his thighs, slowly going upwards. The sensation of the touches went straight up Al's spine and made his cock twitch in his pants again. He bit the inside of his lip again, and tried to stay still and quiet. Again, Kuro undid Al's pants but this time, he pulled the obstructing material down further and off Al's legs, discarding them on the growing pile of clothes.

Now completely exposed to Kuro's liking, he took Al's semi-hard cock in his hands and slowly stroked the rest of it alive, occasionally bending down to give it a lick or a kiss.

Al had to restrain himself from losing all control of his voice but occasionally, his body would spasm or his hips would lift up in an effort to get Kuro to move faster. He felt as if Kuro was wiping away his tiredness and reinvigorating him, at least to some extent.

When Al was to a satisfactory hardness, Kuro shot him playful look and removed all contact from Al's erection, earning a soft little whine from the American. Kuro chuckled, leaning over to one of the bedside tables and pulling out the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. For a brief moment, he thought he was about to be bottomed but his thoughts were quickly whisked away when Kuro poured some on Al's cock, making sure to cover the whole length and base with the substance. The lube felt cold but was some quickly adding to the warmth that his skin emitted.

Al moaned again as Kuro climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and then pressing back on Al's cock.

The Japanese man ground into Al's erection, stifling a few moans that threatened to pass from his lips. Kuro's body told him to hurry up and fuck himself senseless but his mind told him to wait a bit longer and tease. Either way though, would end in Kuro's favor, of course.

"Hm... What to do..." Kuro mused, leaning down to whisper in Al's ear, his hot breath swirling around Al's ear. "Ride you or..." He nipped at Al's ear. "Tease you..." He nibbled down to Al's jaw and his neck, licking over his pulse. "Just a bit..." He placed his hands on Al's shoulders, licking down to his collarbone. "More." He rolled his hips over Al's cock, rubbing himself all over Al.

Al gasped at the teasing and growled low in his throat. "Hurry up..."

"Patience, my little American spy," Kuro purred and ground into Al, who in turn, ground back, seeking relief and friction. Kuro reached behind himself and rubbed Al's erection with his fingers, getting some more lube on his fingers before he went to his own entrance and slipped one finger in, his discomfort bleeding through the cocky grin. He thrust the finger in and out while continuing to nibble more on Al's skin, adding to the multitude already there.

He added another soon after, wincing as he began to stretch himself. He rubbed against his inner walls, pressing against his muscles that protested and started scissoring, trying to stretch himself as much as possible. Kuro's moans joined Al's as he Kuro continued to grind down, giving Al friction but no relief.

Once he thought he was stretched enough, Kuro sat up, kissing Al's cheek. He pulled his fingers out and gently ran those fingers over Al's cock. Kuro guided the tip of the lubed member to prod at his entrance, keeping his other hand on Al's hips. Al felt the little electric shocks that were sent up his spine and bit back a moan, even though he knew Kuro would pull them out of him again.

Finally, Kuro pushed his hips down, first taking the tip and then the head, moaning as it stretched him further than his fingers did. Kuro moaned, feeling Al fill him up completely as he pushed down to Al's hilt.

Al felt the wave of warmth wash over him, spreading from his genitals all over his body from his fingers tips to his toes. He moaned, feeling Kuro's insides tighten momentarily around him before relaxing.

"I-I like A-Americans..." Kuro said, trying to control his voice as he sat on Al's hips, wiggling to get comfortable. "T-The generalization of Ah-America is true..."

Al groaned and had half the mind to ask what Kuro was talking about. Al felt as if he were high, his skin tingling and burning. Kuro leaned down to Al's ear, pressing his chest against Al's.

"B-Bigger is better," he whispers and then moans as he forces his hips back down, arching his back. Al felt his face flush, weather if it was from the fact that Kuro was riding him or if Kuro just made a sexual comment about his country, he didn't know. All he was concentrating on was sinking further into the blissful feeling of the tightness around his cock.

Al tried bucking his hips in an effort to get Kuro to move faster, but the hand firmly placed on his hip bone prevented the movement. Growling he opened his eyes and glared at Kuro, struggling at his bonds again.

Kuro smirked, confident that the handcuffs would hold, even if Al's data file did say he was stronger than most. He leaned down and kissed Al's cheek, still moving his hips, moaning softly. He could feel himself getting excited, relishing the power he had over the American. He moaned again and clenched around Al cock, feeling him slide in and out of his body.

Al let a moan slip past his lips also. He knew Kuro was a pro but he didn't know he'd be this good. He seemed to be able to roll his hips just right to give them both the right amount of pleasure, just enough to overwhelm the mind. He locked his jaw as he felt himself getting close, his sensitive skin tingling and the coil of pleasure tightening. Through the haze of pleasure in his mind, he noticed Kuro gasp loudly and felt him force himself down on Al in an attempt to reach that special spot.

"I-If you u-undo these," he rattled the handcuffs weakly. "I-I can h-help..." It was a long shot, especially with Kuro almost as close as he was, but it was worth the try. Kuro made no indication he was going to give up control as his moans continued and Al thought he'd have to repeat himself.

It actually took a moment though after Al's wrists came crashing down from the headboard for him to realize that he'd be unlocked. When the hand cuffs slid off he looked up at Kuro who met his eyes. They both paused for a half second before Al flipped them and pressed Kuro into the pillows. Kuro squeaked and then gasped when Al started thrusting at a quick pace, eager to please the both of them.

Kuro pressed back into the bed and started moving his hips to meet Al's thrusts, occasionally brushing against his prostate. "A-Al! Al! T-There!" He moaned loudly. Al's mind wasn't completely gone as he focused on making Kuro as he obeyed, trying to hit the spot right on. He lifted Kuro's legs so that the front of his thighs were pressed into his chest and thrusted in harder.

At last Kuro gave out a strangled scream and tossed his head back and arched. Al smirked weakly and then moaned when Kuro tightened substantially.

"K-Kuro..." he ground out, furrowing his brow. "I'm r-really close..." He hit Kuro's prostate dead on and Kuro reached up to loop his arms around Al's neck, pulling him closer when he wrapped his legs around Al's hips. As his prostate was assaulted, Kuro groaned into Al's neck. The sound of skin slapping filled the room under their moans and gasps.

"D-do it..." Kuro said after a much effort. Al nodded and thrusted in and out a few more times before cumming hard with a yell, feeling himself twitch as Kuro's muscles milked him for all his worth. Kuro moaned with him, cumming as well, covering his chest and Al's with the hot, sticky cum. They both tensed, riding out their orgasms before Al collapsed on Kuro, going limp. Their heavy breathing slowed and their heart beats returned to normal.

Al felt the exhaustion wash over him and he felt as if his body were made of lead.

"A-Al... Y-you're going to have to move..." Kuro said from under him, pushing weakly on his shoulders. Al groaned and rolled off of Kuro, pulling out of him.

Kuro felt the warm, pleasant feeling between his legs and smiled to himself. He mentally cursed himself for giving into his own desire, but the pay off was almost as good as getting the information out of Al.

Turning his head slowly, he looked at Al's face, his eye lids already closed. He'd already fallen asleep from his orgasm and was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling slowly. Kuro smiled gently and slowly reached up to stroke the American's tan cheek. He moved closer to Al to place a small kiss on the spy's lips and then drew back, letting his eyes flicker over his face again.

I really am lucky, Kuro thought, to have such a high performing spy to interrogate.

"You know, I lied right?" Al said, opening his eyes slowly to meet the purple eyes of his policeman. Kuro nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Guess I'll have to get the correct information out of you then before I let you go." Kuro said.

"I'd like to see you try," Al said smirking and then swooped in for a kiss.

* * *

**Closing Statements:** WOOT. I FINISHED A LEMON! (I haven't written any lemons in a LONG time and i usually don't finished drabbles/stories) I'm so proud of myself even if writing lemons isn't very hard. (Although, i have read some pretty crappy lemons occasionally) I hope everyone enjoyed this! I had fun writing it~ (except the ending which I admit I kinda did rush to end it before I lost interest)


End file.
